The invention relates to a handling module for at least one component for mounting on and removal from a component carrier.
DE 44 19 982 C2 has disclosed a component carrier which fixes components by means of a magnetic holding force. This device is used for surface treatment or coating of components, such as for example magnetic armatures and connection pieces for fuel-injection valves. These are very small and lightweight components which are machined to size with a high dimensional accuracy and the surface of which is extremely sensitive. Therefore, at one end the components are held to the component carrier by means of a magnetic holding force, and the carrier is immersed in coating baths or the like.
To remove the components from the component carrier, specifically designed gripping grooves or an encircling collar is provided at a distance from a coated surface, so that the components can be pulled off by means of a device. For this purpose, it is necessary for the maximum magnetic holding force which results on the component to be overcome. This removal operation from the holding device has the drawback that, owing to the low capacity of this component carrier, the removal device is also only able to take a small number of components and a long time is required for manual removal. Components of this nature are coated in three-shift operation, and the number of components required is more than 200,000 per day.
A further drawback is that these components are of relatively complex design, having a groove or a collar on the circumferential surface of the component, so that these components can be pulled off the holding device. This results in high manufacturing costs for the component. Furthermore, removal from the component carrier cannot be incorporated into an automated process. It is also impossible to monitor and check for faulty components.
Therefore, the invention is based on the object of providing a handling module which allows simple and inexpensive handling of the components, incorporation into an automated process and allows the components to be checked or monitored.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of the features of claim 1.
The handling module according to the invention has the advantage that the components which are to be handled are at least simple to remove from the component carrier without having to construct elements for pulling them off. By designing a holding device for the component which is to be removed which has a holding magnet, handling can take place without damaging a coated surface or a high-precision surface of the component. Furthermore, the handling module according to the invention has the advantage that computer-assisted control allows the removal operation to be incorporated in manufacture by means of an automated process. Furthermore, the handling module can be used to remove components from a component carrier with a high packing density, so that short cycle times are achieved, which are of essential importance for a mass-produced product. By way of example, the armatures for fuel-injection nozzles, which are produced to a very high level of precision and are partially surface-coated, can be mounted and removed by the handling module according to the invention.
Further advantageous configurations of the invention are given in claims 2 to 17.
According to one advantageous configuration, the holding device has a substantially cylindrical body which in a bottom section has a receiving section for a component and a magnetic holding system and in a top section has a connection plate for the magnetic holding system and a contact pin. The cylindrical arrangement of the holding device allows the holding device to occupy a small volume, enabling a high packing density to be achieved for the handling module. Furthermore, separating the mechanical and electrical components into a top and a bottom level has the advantage that there are no cables or the like, which may cause faults, in the bottom level, which faces towards the component.
According to a further advantageous configuration of the invention, the holding device is provided on a holding plate which preferably has holes which are mounted so that they yield resiliently. This makes it possible to provide a simple configuration of the holding plate for receiving a plurality of holding devices. Furthermore, the resiliently yielding arrangement of the holding device has the advantage that the holding device, while it is being positioned with respect to the component, can deviate into a removal position in the event of any fault arising, so that it is possible to avoid damage to the component and the holding device and to the receptacle for the holding device.
Advantageously, the holding device is adhesively bonded to the holding plate, so that simple joining and rapid fitting can be achieved. Particularly in the case of very small holding devices, as is the case in accordance with the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to provide simple and rapid fixing. The bonding agent is preferably designed as a conductive adhesive.
According to a further advantageous configuration of the invention, in order to remove cylindrical components with a hole, a receiving section is provided on the holding device, which receiving section is preferably designed as a mandrel which penetrates at least partway into the hole in the component. As a result, due to the penetration of the mandrel into the hole, the component can be positioned with respect to the holding device and can be fixed by the magnetic holding system without providing structural measures on the component itself. Advantageously, the mandrel has guide-in slopes at its free end, so that it can penetrate easily into the hole. The mandrel advantageously has a magnetic ring which is positioned inside the hole in the component in a holding position with respect to the holding device. As a result, after a coil of the holding device has been energized, it is possible, by reducing the air gaps, to create a high magnetic flux with respect to the component which is preferably made from ferromagnetic material, with the result that a high holding force can act on the component.
According to a further advantageous configuration of the invention, a testing and monitoring device is provided above the holding plate for receiving the holding device. In this way, the holding device can be monitored while the component is being gripped or while it is penetrating into the cylindrical hole in the component. In the event of a fault, the holding device can deviate out of a zero position with respect to the holding plate, in which case the contact pin of the holding device preferably comes into contact with the test and monitoring device on the top section, with the result that a signal which is characteristic of the fault is emitted. Advantageously, the test and monitoring device is provided as a printed-circuit board with conductor track, in order for the signals to be transmitted via a plug connector to a process-monitoring unit. The printed-circuit board, which represents part of the test and monitoring device, advantageously has a tongue which yields resiliently and can be actuated by a contact pin of the holding device in the event of the latter deviating out of the zero position. In this way, the test and monitoring device can be used to determine the position at which a fault has occurred.
The handling module advantageously has a plurality of holding devices on one holding plate, which are arranged in rows and columns, so that a multiplicity of components can be mounted and removed in a single operation.
Furthermore, the object according to the invention is achieved by means of a method in accordance with claim 18. By positioning the holding device with respect to the component carrier in a gripping position and then energizing the holding device, it is possible for highly sensitive components to be mounted in and removed from a component carrier without damage to the surface or a coated surface. Furthermore, the components can then simply be deposited in a further component carrier, by de-energizing the holding device. This method can be process-automated.
A particularly advantageous application is the removal of components from a component carrier following surface coating by electrodiposition, in order to transfer the components from the component carrier to a further component carrier for further processing or packaging. At the same time, the dimensional accuracy of the components can be checked.
Advantageous embodiments of the method are given in the further claims 19 to 27.